starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mos Eisley Adventure Set
Mos Eisley Adventure Set, to pudełkowy zestaw tematyczny do bitewniaka Star Wars Miniatures Battles (WEG) zawierający także materiały do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG). Jednakowy tytuł ma także 32 stronicowa publikacja z przygodami i scenariuszami zawarta w tym zestawie. W zestawie znajduje się 12 miniatur do bitewniaka, kolorowa mapa, kości do gry, publikacja z gry fabularnej "The Roleplaying Game" pt. Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley oraz 32 stronicowa publikacja Mos Eisley Adventure Set (o tym samym numerze, co zestaw - 40212) zawierająca przygody do gry fabularnej "The Roleplaying Game" oraz bitewniaka "Star Wars Miniatures Battles". Całość wydało wydawnictwo West End Games (nr 40212) w 1997 roku. Zawartość publikacji "Mos Eisley Adventure Set" *Introduction **The Miniatures ***Han Solo ***Chewbacca ***Greedo ***Jawas ***Imperial Sandtroopers ***Labria ***Garindan (Long Snoot) ***Lak Sivrak ***Momaw Nadon ***Kabe ***Muftak ***Feltipern Trevagg **The Counters **A Line in the Sand ***Sandtroopers ***Militia Members ***Women Militia Members ***Militia Members with Vibro-Axes ***Swoop Gang Leader ***Prefect Talmont ***Diew Rejeff ***Swoops **Counter Sheet **Top Row ***Ponda Baba ***Dr. Evazan ***Myo the Abyssin ***Snaggletooth ***Bom Vimdin ***Duro ***Mos Eisley Militia, Mos Eisley Militia with Vibro-ax ***Mace Windu (Squib) ***Beeyon Nace ***Jawa ***Tusken Raider ***Whiphid ***Arcona **Bottom Row ***Arakyd BT-16 Security Droid ***Landspeeder ***Swoop ***Gotal ***Gran Thug ***Rodian Thug ***Kayven Whistler ***Twi'lek Woman *Vested Interest **It's for Your Own Good **Zogrov's Aid **The Lucky Despot Hotel **Following the Duro **Picking Up the Trail **Helpless Captive **The Reunion *There's Many a Slip Betwixt Cup and Lip **Docking Bay 86 **The Deal **Spies in the Shadows **The Prison Shuttle **A Not-So-Quick Get-Away **Transportation Off This Rock **Planning the Rescue **The Ambush **One Last Chance **Getting the Cargo *Harvest Day **Training **The Harvest Arrives **Bank Robbery **Running the Gauntlet Swoop Race **Spooked Rontos **Lost Child **Cantina Clamor **Berserkers... **Domestic Dispute at the Inn **Out of Season *The Passage From Perdition **At the Cantina **On the Street ***Abbot Drayk ***Lady Valarian **Jabba's Townhouse **Out in the Wastes **Inside the Bunker **Completing the Rescue *A Line in the Sand... (A Star Wars Miniatures Battles Scenario) **The Situation **Imperial Forces ***Guardian Squad ***Sentinel Squad ***Protector Squad ***Arakyd BT-16 Attack Droid ***Prefect Talmont **Mos Eisley Militia ***Cantina Commandos ***Mos Eisley Security ***Rejeff's Legion **Swang's Swoop Gang ***Mossol the Menace ***Swoop Gangers ***Swoops **The Battlefield **Cargo Doors **Terrain Features **The Set-Up **Complications *Adventure Hooks **Trouble in the Desert **Murder by Droid **For Your Visual Organs Only... *Mapy Mos Eisley *12 miniatures Przygody RPG *Vested Interest *There's Many a Slip Betwixt Cup and Lip *Harvest Day *The Passage From Perdition Przygody Star Wars Miniatures Battles *A Line in the Sand... Figurki w zestawie *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Greedo *Jawas *Imperial Sandtroopers *Labria *Garindan (Long Snoot) *Lak Sivrak *Momaw Nadon *Kabe *Muftak *Feltipern Trevagg Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Han Solo - dane postaci *Chewbacca - dane postaci *Greedo - dane postaci *Labria - dane postaci *Garindan - dane postaci *Lak Sivrak - dane postaci *Momaw Nadon - dane postaci *Kabe - dane postaci *Muftak - dane postaci *Feltipern Trevagg - dane postaci *Zogrov - dane postaci *Beeyon Nace - dane postaci *Kollan Xa - dane postaci *Kov Du Derra - dane postaci *Ronto - dane zwierzęcia *Eila - dane postaci *Security Droid - dane droida *Rait - dane postaci *Wrex - dane postaci *Voushon - dane postaci *Bom Vimdin - dane postaci *Blood Freeze - dane statku (Ghtroc freighter) *Kayven Whistlers - dane *Z-95 Headhunter - dane myśliwca *Swoop - dane pojazdu *Arakyd BT-16 Attack Droid - dane droida *Prefect Talmont - dane postaci *Chalmun - dane postaci *Predne Balu - dane postaci *Diew Rejeff - dane postaci *Mossol the Menace - dane postaci Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Orders of the Day Mos Eisley Militia *Orders of the Day Swang's Swoopers *Order of the Day Imperial Commander 669.462/S2 Credits *design: Floyd Wesel *editing and development: Bill Smith *graphics: Brian Schomburg *interior art: Christopher Trevas *additional illustrations: Paul Jaquays, Brian Schomburg *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher & treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *editors: Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith, George Strayton, Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann *editorial assistant: Jen Seiden *graphic artists: Tim Bobko, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *sales manager: Jeff Kent *sales assistant: Carl Klinger *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Wendy Lord, Mary Galant, Karen Bayly *billing: Sue Hartung Kategoria:Star Wars Miniatures Battles Kategoria:Wydania zbiorcze (WEG-RPG)